Light and Dark
by monae31891
Summary: Its mating season and kagome just so happens to get caught in rain and be in heat. She finds a cave and falls asleep. But whose cave is it she wakes up only to see sesshomaru staring down at her with blood red eyes what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Light and Dark

It's mating season as Kagome walked through the forest on a dark, stormy night. Rain began to fall as she looked for shelter. Kagome found a cave very far west. The cave was warm light up by an eternal glow. Kagome lay down in the cave falling fast asleep as the warm light caressed her body.

Sesshomaru pov: Sesshomaru was out patrolling when he sensed the atmosphere change. He senses told him mating season was well along the way it would be morning before the season affected him. Seeing the sun go down he masked his power and scent and walked towards his cave to escape the pressure of mating and impregnating an unworthy female. Sesshomaru got to the cave just in time as his resistance to the season begun to slowly overcome him. Unfortunately instead of a quiet cave there was a slumbing female who was slowly waking up that just so happened to be in heat. End POV

Morning came and Kagome awoke to find someone standing over her it was none other than sesshomaru. Sesshomaru eyes were blood red, his stripes jagged, and fangs glistening as it hung over his lips. Kagome slowly sat up backing away from him fear dripping from every vein in her body.

Sesshomaru spoke "What are you doing out here alone human without Inuyasha".

The lustful look in Sesshomaru eyes showed you he was under the influence of mating season; the cave could have possibly been his hideout to escape unmated females. Kagome saw the intense look in his eye and knew she was in trouble that if she didn't find a way out she would lose more than her life. She could barely speak as Sesshomaru asked her the question. "I was looking for a way out of the rain I'm sorry lord sesshomaru".

Since she acknowledged him as a lord instead of disrespecting him with her mouth he decided not to kill her but to take something else instead. Sesshomaru smiled (an evil one) that would make even the bravest of people want to run. His fangs glistered in the light as he spoke "Since you know your place human I shall only take your innocence disobey or resist and you will be dead before you can blink."

Tears ran down Kagome's face as she realized what was going to happen to her. Suddenly there was a change in kagome she didn't want to go down without a fight. Kagome spoke, "Defeat me in battle and you can do what you will." Sesshomaru accepted the challenge and the fight began.

Kagome shot her arrows at him one of them breaking his armor but the rest he dodged. Sesshomaru attacked head on slicing at kagome ripping her clothing from her body. Kagome dodged the best she could but was growing tired. Kagome made to grab her clothes close when sesshomaru seized the opportunity and tackled kagome to the ground pulling her arms above her. Kagome narrowed her eyes building her power all over her body shooting sesshomaru off her with a blast that sent him into the back of the cave. Blood ran down Sesshomaru head an angry growl overtake his body that a small human could harm him. He attacked full force causing kagome to put up a shield as sesshomaru slashed at the barrier with his claws. With each slash, kagome's power drained from her body realizing that she was losing. Kagome let the barrier down, laid down and remain still as sesshomaru took his prize.

Lemon Alert: Sesshomaru flipped kagome over destroying the rest of her clothing as he placed her on her hands and knees. Being mindful that she was a virgin, sesshomaru licked her out causing her to get extremely wet once dripping with liquids; he uncovered his long pulsing shaft. He slowly pushed himself into her wet, tight pussy bracing her for the pain. He kissed her from the forehead to the belly before sucking on her breasts making kagome eyes roll to the back of her head. He then pulled slowly out before pushing all the way in to the hilt. Kagome walls tightened around him as tears ran down her face. Sesshomaru began to move at a small pace letting kagome adjust to his size soon pain turn to pleasure.

Kagome started chanting "more" and moaning as his pace increased. Sesshomaru then started to run his long wet tongue all kagome's body as his hands wondered. Kagome was soon brought to her release. After hitting hers, sesshomaru picked her up, placed her against the wall, and started to pound her hard and harder. The pain and pleasure kagome was feeling was more than her body could handle so she settled for holding on his neck as his thrust got harder and deeper.  
After several more releases, sesshomaru finally got his. Sessohomaru growled his release as he spilled all of his seed into Kagome's waiting womb. Sesshomaru collapsed on top of Kagome, Kagome weight shifted as she started to fall her body no longer able to hold to the position. Sesshomaru caught her before she fell laying her gently down unto his pelt. Sesshomaru slowly pull out of Kagome wrapping his arms around her as sleep overcame him. Lemon End.

Light started to shine all over kagome as she opened her eyes hopeing what happened last night was a dream. Kagome looked around to see that she was alone but the pelt was still there it wasn't a dream. She walked to the far end of the cave to see a hot spring she climbed into it washing her body of last night activities. Once completely cleaned, Kagome air dried and wrapped the pelt around her body as a dress and placed her arrows and quiver over her shoulder. She walked out the cave and started walking toward Kaede's hut. Kagome got there to find everyone gone she picked up her backpack and walked into the hut and got dressed in her school uniform putting sesshomaru pelt in her book pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Light and Dark

Once fully dressed Kagome began her search for her friends. She walked for almost an hour before she found them in the village killing a youkai. Kagome friends ran to her giving her the shikon shard as she purified it. Shippo jumped into kagome's arms happy to be with his momma again. The group continued on their journey as they looked for more shikon shards. They had all the shards including kouga but not the ones naraku's had. The final battle was among them. Naraku appeared out of thin air chanting evilly the battle had begun. The group finished the battle with Inuyasha kasnokiz and kagome sacred arrow combining into one. Naraku was destroyed his part of the jewels flew to kagome as she purified them all at once. Kagome turned toward inuyasha asking him if he wanted to still become a full blooded youkai. Inuyasha said no so kagome used to jewel to bring back everyone that was killed because of naraku. Sango brother was alive again his memory of Naraku erased , Kikyo was back with her own soul giving kagome back the other half of her soul, Miroku wind tunnel was gone. Everyone was reunited with their love ones Sango went back to her village with her brother taking Kiara and Miroku with her for they were to get married there. Kikyo and Inuyasha went to the forest to become one as well mated life. Shippo stayed with Kagome. Kagome left with Shippo as her friends were finally free to live life without fear. It's been five months since everyone separated and went to live their lives. Sango and Miroku are married expecting their 1st child. Kikyo and Inuyasha are mated also expecting. Shippo just turned 7 summers old. Kagome is now 18 were 17 yrs 7 months when sesshomaru took her. Kagome had been gaining more weight than normal, eating more, and getting tired after 30 minutes of walking. Kagome and shippo were taking a break when kagome fell asleep again. Kagome unconsciously placed a barrier around her and shippo as she slept. Morning came, Kagome yawn now wide awake shippo was still fast asleep so she picked him up and continued their journey her barrier dropping. It has now been 7 months; pain started to rack kagome whole entire body one morning it became so unbearably she literally fell on her knees and screamed. A villager who happened to be a doctor was walking by he helped kagome in his cottage as shippo held her hand. He placed her on the futon as his midwives came in they brought water and encouraged kagome to push as the baby crowned. After several more pushes kagome gave birth to a twin full blooded demon baby boys. The first one to be born was 6lbs 8 ounces kagome named him Maru. He had two burgundy stripes on each cheek, waist, ankles, wrist, and thighs, blue crescent moon on his forehead, small blunt claws, pointed ears, golden eyes, and hair as golden as the sun his nickname would be light. Second to be born was 6lbs 6onces kagome named him Tashio. He also had burgundy stripes on each cheek, waist, ankles, wrist, and thighs, blue crescent moon on his forehead, small blunt claws, pointed ears, but instead of gold he had sapphire blue eyes, and hair as dark as night with blue highlight his nickname would be dark. After giving birth kagome went to sleep the twins nestled in her arms. Kagome awoke 10 hrs later to the twins crying she sat up and breastfeed both of them while calling shippo name. Shippo ran to kagome glad to see her awake and looked at his new brothers. Kagome learned from shippo the man that helped her was a doctor by the name of Hiroshi. Shippo told kagome Hiroshi said they could stay as long as they wanted to. They stayed with the good doctor for an entire year. Today was the twin's birthday they were turning one.


	3. Chapter 3

Light and Dark

The twins were as different as day and night. In the daytime from 7am – 9am Maru stayed awake but Taisho would sleep. At night Taisho from 7pm-10pm would stay awake but Maru would sleep. Because of the twins weird sleeping habits kagome could only get sleep from 10am – 6pm. Kagome had their birthday during midnight the only time they both were awake. The children had a beautiful birthday both smiling widely as they ate the soft food kagome made for them. The next day, Kagome thanked Hiroshi for his generosity and left the cottage to find a home in the next village for her children. Kagome carried Maru on her chest and Taisho on her back while shippo sat upon her shoulder. After 2 hours of walking, Kagome came to another village there she found a cottage for her and her pups the village was called Yokohama meaning coast shore. It has been 3 years since they came to stay in the village the Maru and Taisho are now 4 years old and Shippo is 10 summers old. Kagome and her pups were welcomed into the village because she was the miko that defeated naraku. Kagome sensed a strong demon coming toward the village she ran outside to see what was going on only to see a wild bear youkai tumble into the village drooling from the mouth looking for food. The youkai ran toward a group of children kagome eyes flashed as she formed a bow and arrow with her power. She shot the arrow putting the youkai out of its misery purifying it instancely. Once the youkai was killed, Sesshomaru walked into the village. The villagers all ran inside their homes not wanting to get in the lord's way. All that remained outside was shippo, maru, taisho, and kagome. Sesshomaru looked at kagome only to look at the pups standing beside her. Kagome spoke" Maru, Taisho, Shippo go inside now". Yes okkasan. Sesshomaru then spoke "who are those pups father.""You are their father sesshomaru". The villagers heard this and all gasped. The twins and shippo ran outside as soon as they heard this. They hid behind kagome. Kagome looked down at the pups and said "Maru and Taisho meet your father, Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Land." The twins looked at sesshomaru and said "Father". Sesshomaru nodded his head the twins then looked at kagome for permission to move, kagome smiled lightly before nodding her head. The twins ran toward Sesshomaru looking up at him wanting to be picked up. Sesshomaru picked up the twins with his tail and nuzzled them on their cheeks. Once the twins were coated in his scent, Sesshomaru ran toward kagome picked her up with both hands throwing her over his shoulder. The night they were together she had restored her other arm. Kagome didn't protest but instead told Shippo to follow them. Sesshomaru formed a cloud under his feet and waited for shippo to get on once on he flew to his castle. They arrived at his castle to see the lord the south, east, and north waiting at the door. Sesshomaru cloud disappeared under his feet as the lords spoke: It is your 300th birthday if you don't have a mate or heir today we will pick one for one. Lord of the south: My daughter would be more than happy to be your mate Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled and stated "I have a mate and heirs I have no need of your daughter". He placed kagome and the pups on their feet as he introduced them. "This is kagome my mate, maru and taisho my heirs, and shippo my mate's adoptive son." The Lord of the north was appalled" how long have you been hiding them u mated a miko". The twins growled "Don't disrespect our bloodline we are also spiritual being."The lords narrowed their eyes as the twins spoke. Maru: I am Maru eldest of my twin I am a full blooded inu monk youkai you will not speak low of us for I am Light. Maru power flowed around him as bright as the sun challenging all that oppose him. Taisho: I am Taisho the youngest of my twin I am a full blooded inu monk youkai we will have no mercy should you oppose us for I am Dark. Taisho power flowed around him as dark as the sky make his enemies step away from his energy. The twin's energy Light and Dark was a force that would surpass even their father and the other lords combined.


	4. Chapter 4

Light and Dark

Sesshomaru looked in amazement at his son's power and knew no one could even start to surpass their power they were even stronger than him. The lords looked at the boys and knew then not to ever get on their bad side. They swiftly apologized for their judgment. The twins acknowledged their apology and said in a cold voice "Apology to our mother". The lords got on their knees and begged kagome for forgiveness. Kagome spoke in a cold voice" Why should I forgive you". Kagome power shot up in the air like a hurricane as her body began to change. When she lowered her power you could see that she was now a full blooded inu miko youkai. Her hair was as dark as night with blue highlight, with gold crescent moon on forehead, sapphire blue eyes, dark blue stripes on cheek, wrist, ankles, waist, hips, and thighs, pointed ears, sharp fangs, sharp but short claws, curves in all the right places and wide hips. Kagome spoke again "Why should I forgive you". The lords spoke in unison: "Because we are deeply sorry and will not disrespect you again our life is in your hands." Kagome spoke softly "You are forgiven don't let it happen again." The lords stood up surprise on their face as they looked at the full blooded inu miko youkai before them. Unison: You are a youkai how. Kagome:"When my power exceeds my body I change to better fit the energy which is why I was able to give birth to my sons". They nodded. Sesshomaru and his family walked into the castle to begin their life together. Sesshomaru and kagome had many more children and Shippo was appointed guard of his army and soon mated a nice fox youkai named Akemi. They lived happily ever after


End file.
